A New Beginning
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: DISCONTINUED! When Amathyest returns to Honnouji Acadamy She's not sure what to expect. But with the help of young Ryia, Ryuko and Satsuki's adopted sister, Amathyest goes on a journey of self discovery and maybe, a new relationship with Ira Gamagori. ****Takes place after the last battle, Ryuuko and Satsuki now both run the school.
1. Welcome Home

Amethyst walked as her hair blow in the light wind as she walked in to Honnōji Academy."it's good to be home" Amethyst said and walked through the 3 star doorway to find Satsuki up on her pata stool talking about something to the kids below.

Satsuki stops noticing her walking in and frowns. "What is your purpose here?" She asked glaring at her. Ryuko looked "hey its Amethyst cool have not seen her in a few years did her and Gamear...Satsuki stops her by taping her sword "we do not speak of that day it hurts Gamagoi so its forbid" she said. Suddenly the back doors burst open. "AAMETHYSST" Ryia yelled tackling amethyst into a hug giggling. "shit" Amethyst fell back her black hair spread across the ground. "hi Ryia at let I thank that grown girl is Ryia" Amethyst smiled. "It's me….where have you been, you've been gone for so long…." Ryia whined at her pouting. "i'm sorry to worry you I just need some time for myself but I'm back and ready to be part of Honnoji Academy" Amethyst smiled. Ryia face lit up. "really? you're really staying?" Ryia asked bouncing a little. "yeah that is if you're sister will have me along with everyone eals" Amethyst looked up. Ryia gets up. "Please nii-chan...pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee."Ryia and Ryuko were already standing here. "i don't see why not" Ryuko smiled. Ryia squealed jumping up and down then hugs amethyst. Amethyst kida smiled and got back on her feet, her hair fell back over her one eye and she patted off her grins. "Come on Amethyst, so much has changed since you left." Ryia said taking her hand.

Amethyst walked with Ryia Satsuki and drags them all over the academy showing Amethyst the stuff that has changed. "so Satsuki how is everyone and you know what I'm talking about" as Ryia showed Amethyst all the cool clubs. "As fair as the school we could not be better, the alert for are more powerful now than before and there may be some hurt feels steel" Satsuki. Ryia's lost in her own little world talking. Amethyst looked out into the City Gamagori came to her mind she sighed and let her hair cover her face. Ryia sees this and sneaks off. "hey Amethyst are you hungry?" Ryuko asked. Ryia smirks and starts unleashing her plan. "yeah very hungry" Amethyst flipped her hair a little. Ryia giggles and goes down one of the restricted hallways. They walked to get something to eat. Ryia peeks into a room. "Gama?" She asked looking was sating at his desk and turned and looked at the girl "hi Ryia what's up" he turned more with his back held strat. Ryia giggled and ran over. "Come play with me please…." Ryia smiled up at him. Gamagori went with her. Amethyst was looking around with her head in the clouds in a deep daydreamin.

Ryia skips down the hall smiling and humming. It was a warm beautiful of summer the warm wind blow Amethyst long black and blond hair back a little bit and made her back scrt and loose shirt dance as they walked she sighed at the nice relaxing day. Ryia smirks and runs up ahead towards them. Amethyst yawned a little bit "did you have a long trip?" Ryuko asked "yeah it was very long indeed" Amethyst ran her fingers thru her hair. "AMETHYST!" Ryia yells glomping her from behind grinning. "oh god you are just jumping out from everywhere aren't you?" Amethyst giggled a little. Ryia giggles and covers her eyes. "I gotta surprise for you" She sings. "for me do really now" Amethyst was kinda like what the hell did she do cuz Amethyst knows that Ryia is a crazy but fun keeps her eyes covered and walks her towards Gamagori grinning."Ryia what in the world are you doing girl" Amethyst was getting a little scared cuz she did not knowing where she is going. "Just wait you'll see" She giggles placing her in front of Gamagori. Ryia let her hands go from Amethyst's eyes "A-Amethyst?" some one in a deep voice asked her. Amethyst looked up and looked right in to the eyes of Gamagori "Ira i-its you" the two stared at each other.. Ryia giggles, "I gotta head back, you two have fun!" She yells running off smirking. "hi" Amethyst blushed she had not seen him in a very long time. "Hi" he kida whispered. Ryia skips down the hall back towards the student council room. "we are going to lunch did you want to join us?" Amethyst kida blushed when she asked "sounts good to me" Gamagori smiled, Ryia smirks sitting in her chair infront of a computer that has camera views all over the school.

Amethyst walked with Ryuko to the place to eat they all sat down, Ryia giggles watching them. They walked into a place were they cook their meals at the table Gamagori sat across from Amethyst just staring at watches them and smirks a little. "so" Amethyst turned her eyes to the ladies "anything new with you guys?" "not much has happened we just railbelt and Ryuko and I have got closer as sister's and Ryia is growing up so fast" Satsuki watched as the chief put there food on the hot flat stove. Amethyst turned to Gamagori as the meat sizzled and popped in front of everyone. "how are you Gamagori? I see that you are a 3 star now" Amethyst spoke with some sweetness in her voice, Gamagori looked at her for a minute his heart bang against his rib cage it felt like it was going to come out of his chest. "I'm not just a 3 star and part of the elite 4 I'm Lady Satsuki's inpartabul shield" his deep voice made shivers run down Amethyst's back. "bared up to your neck in work as always Gamagori" Amethyst took a plate. Satsuki watches them quietly. "no far from it i may be Lady Satsuki shield I'm head of the disciplinary committee" Gamagori gave Amethyst and cocky smile. "like I said up to your neck in work like always Ira Gamagori" Amethyst ran her fingers through her hair and at some food.

Gamagori looked at her very intently trying to figure her out it has been a very like time that he has seen her she was giggled watching them. "this is going to be fun." She said smirking, Gamagoir got a little smart "how about you? you never looked like when we were young you had a full head of hair" Gamagori got cocky. Amethyst gave Gamagori a death glare. "I have been in and out of mental hospitals trying to figure out my self I have personality disorder i have to people living inside me there is me the dark Emo me and I have this little princess side whom I hate, I take pills to keep her deep in my head, but the only way to keep her at bay is to comprimes the way I look, The long hair is hers so is the blond, the black emo is me the pink is her the back is me I have to keep her suppressed cuz I don't want to sameat anyone to her she is a princess and she acts like it" Amethyst got mad to the point she was shaking and breathing heavy. Satsuki watched her frowning as Ryia randomly runs in. "AMETHYST!" She yelled smiling. "what the hell were did you come from?" Amethyst calmed herself. "Wanna play with me?" Ryia asked giggling. "I'm eating but ok?" Amethyst was confused. "That's ok, you can finish." Ryia said and sits in Gamamori's lap and looks up. "How are you today masochist playboy?" She asked giggling. "I'm fine" he blushed and looked away. Amethyst hid behind her giggles again. "You like that name don't cha, Masochist playboy." Ryia continued watching Amethyst out of the corner of her eye. "no matter how much i say not to a call me that you're going to do it anyway so ill just deal with it."

Amethyst just sat there looking at her plate. "But you know it's true, I've seen you when you match nii-chan. 'I've been a bad boy, I must punish myself'" Ryia giggled imitating him. "I keep my self in good discipline that is why I'm head chair" he grunted . "Yea, ok, keep telling yourself that Masochist playboy." Ryia giggled then gets lifted up out of his lap by Ryuko. Amethyst got up and left in kida of a hurry when she got outside she looked up at the clouds rolling in "maybe it was too soon" she sighed. "Hey, are you ok?" Satsuki asked walking out worried. "I don't really know, I thought i was ready but maybe not, Though I was ready to face him again and hoped that he was ready to pick me over his work but no hes all work" she sighed "I don't know what I ever seen him him" Amethyst sat there right there on the giggles. "Why do you think I drug him out of his room Ame-nii? Ever since you left he got worst. He stopped being fun after you left. He only plays with me because of satsuki-nii. You can change him Ame-nii, just got to give him time. Plus you have me on your side." Ryia grins up at her. "that is what I'm afraid of" Amethyst giggled a little bit. Ryia sticks out her tongue. "Everyone deserves happiness Ame-nii, including you and Gama-san" Ryia said smiling. Amethyst sighed "I guess I'll stay for while" Amethyst looked up at the sky again. "Yay Ame-nii's staying" Ryia yells jumping up and down. The sun got blocked by something Amethyst looked up it was Gamagori he was a tall as ever Amethyst looked at him with a blank stare. "Playboy-san!" Ryia yelled only to get hit over the head by Ryuko.

Amethyst tried to get up but her laygs were hurting her so Gamagori held out his hand for her to help her get up she took his hand it looked like an aunt in his big ass hand, she got to her feet and dusted herself off Amethyst turned and looked at Gamagori she could see he has changed his eyes were not as soft and caring as they used to be. "so Ryia what did you want to play?" Amethyst asked thinks. "I wanna play house, Ame-nii will be the mommy and Playboy-san will be the daddy." Ryia said happily. "yeah no pick something else" Amethyst looked at frown looking up at her with sad eyes. "Please Ame-nii…." Ryia begged. "if i have to find just this once" Amethyst sighed. "Yay!" Ryia yelled hugging her as the sky grew dark. "it looks like it may rain, I hope it don't storm Amethyst looked up Ryia frowns and hides in Satsuki's legs. "you guys go on home ill find a place to stay" Amethyst said kida in a daydream. "NO!, Ame-nii you shouldn't be out in a storm!….bad things happen in storms…."Ryia yelled almost in tears. "i have nowhere to go and i can't ask any of you to say with you I just can't" Amethyst looked everyone. "Stay with Playboy-san!" Ryia said.

Amethyst got red in the face like a tomato. "that would be the better idea you would be closer to everyone in the 3 star housing and my house is big Amethyst you more then welcome" Gamagori kinda perked up at the thought. Ryia smiles them jumps at the sound of thunder and clings back to Satsuki's legs. Amethyst jumped to when she opened her eyes she felt something warm against her chest and cheek, she looked up she had cleaning to Gamagori. "a yeah if you don't mind ill stay with you Ira" she blushed more "yeah that is fine, my house is just over there all of you are welcome the rain is coming now" Amethyst let go of him and they went for the house as Ryuko and Satsuki take Ryia home.

* * *

Hello all, Sorry about the whole disappearance act lately but I've hit a brick wall on most of my stories. Anyway, This story is actually something a friend and I have been working on off and on and we finally decided to upload it and see what happens. These Chapters are just kinda...divided up you can say, as the original document is one huge over 60 paragraph. So I hope you enjoy it.


	2. A storm and A fight

They did not go far be for Gamagori was unlocking the door to his appointment when the rain came looks down at her and blushes a bit, "Come on, I'll get some towels." He said heading towards the closet. "ok thank you again for letting me stay" Amethyst kida shivred. "I couldn't let you stay outside in the cold." He said handing her a towel. she took the towel and put it on her head to dry off her hair. He gets another towel and dries himself off. she just stayed in her wet close her hair was a little wet now after drying a little. "You'll catch a cold like that, come on." He said heading to his room and rummaged around his closet. she walked into his room the room has not changed much she sat on his bed the thought of the two of them sating there up all night just talking it was good times she sighed. "It's a little big, but, it'll be better than those wet clothes…" He said turning around. "Oh thank you" she blushed and took off her water close the shit she put on was like a dress on her it came off her shoulder and way down lags "I like it" it smelled like him. He smiles a bit and takes his wet uniform jacket off. she sat on her legs and as he got ready for bed or whatever

Amethyst was in la la land in his shirt she was later wrapped up in the shirt he had given to her. He looks over at her and thinks. she was just in her little world. "Um...if you want your own room there's a spare one across the hall." He said blushing. "oh um thank you" thunder screamed across the sky and Amethyst buried her head under the big pillow "fuck" she mumbled. He sits beside her and blushes a bit and puts a hand on her back. "I see you're still scared of storms…."He said softly. she kida jumped at his touch but just stayed hidden "yeah that old fear never went away it sucks" she mumbled. He picks her up gently and sits down on the bed with her against his chest like back before she left. she was very surprised but just went limp in his arms and against his chest and sighed. He sat there with her in his arms and watched her blushing. she had fallen asleep like watches her and slowly falls asleep holding her. In the morning she woke up laying on him his hand still on her back the sun was coming in thru the half open window she flipped her hair over her shoulder so she could see better having bed head with long hair sucked she yawned and looked at Gamagori who was still asleep his hair was down and his face as peaceful she pushed a little stand of hair from his face.

He just lays there asleep peacefully. "hm i guess he has not changed all that much" she thought just looking at him. His eye twitch as he wakes up and he looks down at her. she jumped back a little her eyes got wide "um?!" she got off of him and hid under the blankets "that was fucking stupid" she said out loud it was to be to herself.. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit confused. She looked at him "sorry I fell asleep on you". "It's fine." He said getting up and stretches. she just stared at him cuz somewhere in between her sleeping on him and being his house he took off his shirt she shook out of it "what now?" she asked. He sighs. "I don't know." He said. "i'm going to take a shower" she got up and went to the bathroom. He nods and changes clothes. she comes out dressed in her closet that are now dry " thank you again for letting me stay Ira" she looked at him. "It's fine, I couldn't let you stay in some strangers house…." He said. Amethyst did not see the floor that went from the living room went down a little bit and she tripped. Gamamori moves and catches her bridal style. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned as the front door slams open and Ryia stands there. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! WHENS THE WEDDING?!" She yelled grinning. Amethyst's face got so fucking red "I...he...us...fuck!" Amethyst had the stutters very badly.

Ryia runs over grinning widely. " . Ame-nii you'll look so cute in a wedding dress!" Ryia said. Amethyst looked at Gamagori and blushed more. Ryia looks up at Gamamori. "So playboy-san, when's the wedding?" Ryia asked. "There is no wedding Ryia…" He said blushing. "Ira y-you can put me down now please" He let her down "Ryia shut up" Amethyst walked out the front door. "she has a lot of stuff to work out i just hope she figures it out" he sighed. "That's why you need to be there for her playboy-san. I can tell that you still love her, and that deep down she still loves you, but if you ever hurt Ame-nii I will never forgive you playboy-san!" She yelled pointing at him frowning. "Ryia its not that easy and you to young for this stuff she think I couse my work over her when i became a 3 star that was not the truth she left before I could tell her because she left in the night" Gamagori put his hand on his forehead. "I may be young but even I can tell when someone's in love playboy-san, and if you're so stressed about it then go find her and tell her, Ame-nii will understand….I know she will." Ryia said looking at him. "I want her to cool off first I know she has some pent up rage that she needs to get out and ill let her get it out, today is her day she is going to fight for Lady Satsuki to see what star she is getting" Gamagori pushed back his hair. "Oh yea...nii-chan said she wanted you there this morning before I left…" Ryia said giggling I don't know why but i'll be there soon Ryia go find her and make sure Amethyst is ok she don't thank state when she is mad" Gamagori went to his bed room. Ryia salutes then runs off to find Amethyst.

Gamagori got dressed and looked at a framed pic he had on his dresser it was of him and Amethyst when they were very young he sighed and went to lady Satsuki. Satsuki looks up at Gamamori walks in. "Where's Amethyst?" She asked. "Ryia went to find her she took off because Ryia embarrassed her" Gamagori bowed. Satsuki sighs. "Of course, she never knows when to stop." Ryuko mummbles behind her. "well Amethyst dones have some things to work though right Gamagori" Satsuki looked at him. Gamagori nods as Ryuko sighs and Ryia skips into the room with Amethyst. "sorry I'm late" Amethyst looked down at the floor. "It's fine, you're here now" Satsuki said looking at her. "Hey hey Ame-nii are you ready?" Ryia asked smiling. "yeah I'm" Amethyst looked up. "Amethyst this is just to see if you will stay a 3 star we'll give you a new uniform" Satsuki looked at her "yep I would not have it any other way" Amethyst wanted to kick some ass. Ryia smiles and jumps up onto satsuki chair's armrest giggling. "ok lets do this shit" Amethyst put her hair in a low ponytail. Gamagori walks out and stands in front of her. "For you fight Ame-nii, You'll have to fight Playboy-san." Ryia giggled. "wow look Satsuki and min you, don't you think that's a little unfair Ryia? I have no star's at the moment" Amethyst looked at her. "But Ame-nii, You know playboy-san better than anyone….you can beat him, just show him the girls!" Ryia yelled only to get punched in the head by Ryuko. "oh sure how about i just fight naked?" Amethyst shifted her head showing both her eyes. "Then you'll definitely win….." Ryia said only to get hit again.

Amethyst put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back gigging, Amethyst clared their thought "if there is no fight I'm leaving" Amethyst started for the door. "Fine, if you're not going to fight Playboy-san then i'll fight you." She said grinning. "i'm not going to fight a kid come Gamagori" Amethyst stormed out. Ryia frowns pouting. "I'm not a kid….."She said crossing her arms. "You're only 12, you're a kid." Ryuko said grinning "if its alright with you Gamagori you and Amethyst well have a fight" Satsuki chimed in. Gamagori looks over at Amethyst. Amethyst looked at Gamagori "what are you afraid of getting your ass beat by little old me?" Amethyst gave him a sly grin. He snorts. "I doubt it." He said. Amethyst walked over to him and looked up at him "Is that so? well you love your job more then me show me what you got big man" Amethyst snorted back. Gamagori twitches. "Why not?" He said. "bring it on big man you're wip will not touch me" she scoffed. "OH SHE GOT YOU YOU MASOCHIST PLAYBOY!" Ryia yelled laughing. " Aright to the field" Satsuki slammed her sword on the floor. Ryia giggles and sits on the armrest again. " lets go" Amethyst flicked her hair and smeared Gamagori with frowns glaring at her and follows her. they were outside where they were going to fight Amethyst stared Gamagori down. "Fight, BEGIN!" Satsuki yelled watching them. Amethyst stared at Gamagori. "Well, go on, attack me." He said spreading his arms out.

Amethyst took off and pulled back her fist she was fast she punched abs punching him back "shit" Amethyst looked at him. He chuckles, "It's going to take more then that" He said. like an hour later Amethyst was laying on her back in a crader she had made panting heavy. Gamagori stands there panting looking at her a bit worried. "Is it over?" Ryia asked peeking out from behind Satsuki. "he was holding back to damn it" Amethyst thought, when she sat up she sat up in a girly way she flipped her hair over so both her eyes "ow wowowowoow OOOOOWWWOWOWOWOWOOW! it hurts why I'm I in so much pain and why am I so dirty I'm all muddy" Amethyst cried out. Ryia tilts her head and looks at her then jumps down looking at her. "Ame-nii, are you ok?" She asked. "yeah but it hurts I feel like I got hit by a tuck" Amethyst stood up and could tell she was not herself. Ryia looks at her. "Well you did fight playboy-san…." She said looking at her. "I guess I did I'm all dirty" Amethyst looked at Ryia "oohhh Ryia look at you, you are so cute" Amethyst squealed hugging the girl. Ryia stood there dumbfounded as the others walked up. "A….thanks…." She said unsure.

Gamagori put his hand on his forehead "damn it that was not to happen" he grunted "you stressed her way to much Gamagori" Satsuki said walking over Amethyst looked over a Gamagori "oh why hello big man" she flipped her hair and popped her hip in a flirty way. Ryia looks up at Satsuki. "Nii-chan, what's wrong with Ame-nii?" She asked. "she has personality disorder when she is upset she turns into this class A girl who love to shop and showing off her body" Satsuki said watching her try and flirt with Gamagori and he was not having it. Ryia looks over at her and smirks. "HEY Ame-nii!" Ryia yelled. "yeah Ryia" Amethyst blow a kiss to Gamagori. "Do you wanna come check out my club?" She asked. "oooo what club do you have?" Amethyst skipped over to her. "It's a club you'll love" She said and took her hand and lead her inside.


	3. The lolita club and the truth

Amethyst went with her all happy and giggly Gamagori sighed. Ryia giggles and leads her into the club room that's filled to lolita dresses. "Arn't they cute?" Ryia squealed. "oh my god they are gorgeous i love them wow" Amethyst looked around. Ryia runs over and grabs a dress. "I'm the president of the lolita club, it's a club for people who love being cute and dress in cute dresses." She said smiling and twirling around. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i want a 3 star pink dress eeeeee" Amethyst giggled. "this is not going to end well now that Ryia has her" Gamagori looked at everyone else. "You can have a copy of my goku uniform!" Ryia said giggling. "oh my god yes that would be cute" Amethyst could not smiles brightly. No one seen the two of them all day they were off giggling somewhere "what in the hell am I going to do" Gamagori laid back on his bed. "Do you think it's safe letting the two of them be around each other while Amethyst is like this?" Ryuko asked Satsuki. "I don't really know but when Amethyst comes to she is not going to be happy" Satsuki sighed. Ryuko sighs as Ryia and Amethyst come bursting in. "oh my god look how cute I'm in my 3 star goku unfathom" Amethyst sqweel spanning around.

"NII-CHANS ISN'T IT CUTE!?" Ryia yelled in her 2 star uniform. "Oh….god" Ryuko said sweat dropping. "Satsuki you guys and girl know how to make cute things" Amethyst said giggling. "Ryia what did you do to her?" Ryuko growled. "Nothing….." Ryia said looking up at her. "oh Ryuko she did nothing to me I just love this outfit its so cute" Amethyst giggled. "Ame-nii you want to have a slumber party?" Ryia asked smiling. "oh my god yes I would love that" Amethyst jumped up and down. "YAY" Ryia giggling jumping with her. "someone go make sure Gamagori is alright he has to be strassing out buy now" Satsuki said walking away. Ryuko nods and heads out. the girls went on screaming about something. Ryia drags Amethyst to the house. Amethyst being all crazy for a week now was driving everyone else crazy Gamagori being the worst of it. It was saturday when everyone gets together and hang out and eat just have a good time. Ryia and Amethyst came bouncing to the group all happy as fuck Gamagori dragged himself to the get together. Amethyst being all happy seen Gamagori. "oh Gamy" Amethyst squealed running and jumping on him. "holy shit" Gamagori gasped cuz there was a very happy perky and kinda scary Amethyst right in his face. "oh come on you give us a kiss" Amethyst giggled purging out her lips in a kissy face fashion, "oh god"

Gamagori was kinda disgusted at his it was Amethyst but not so he just turned his head so she would kiss his cheek and she did. "you are playing hard to get as always Gamy hmm you know it turns me on" she whispered. "would you please get off of me you're getting foot prints on my shirt" he grunted she giggled and got down. "Don't worry playboy-san, we got you a change of clothes made by yours truly." Ryia giggled pulling out a garment bag smirking. "oh my god hes going to look so handsome lets see it eeeeeee" Amethyst squealed. Ryia grins and drags Gamagori into a room and starts changing him. Amethyst was waiting on on them both. All they heard was yelling and after a few minutes Ryia skips out of the room dragging Gamagori wearing a male lolita outfit. "you are so handsome Gamy" Amethyst was happy "hmm I'm putting my uniform back on" Gamagori went to put his other close on. "Y-you don't like the clothes i made just for you?" Ryia asked starting to tear up. "don't cry there too fancy for an outing like this" he tried to save his ass. "S-so you like it?" Ryia asked looking at him with tears threatening to fall. "yeah I do ill put them in a safe spot at home" He put on his jacket. "YAY" Ryia yelled glomping Gamagori smiling and giggling. "Well she pulled out of that one fast" Ryuko mumbled.

Gamagori rolled his eyes. Amethyst just stood there with no expression on her face she just stared out into space. Ryia looks over. "Ame-nii, what's wrong?" She asked poking her as Ryuko walked over. Amethyst eyes got smale and she got a pissed off look on her face "what the fuck am I doing here?" Amethyst had went back to her old self. "eh? we came to show everyone our matching uniforms." She said. "matching..." she looked down "what the fuck is on my body?" she was in this light pink dress "hell no get if off of me damn it" Amethyst starts tearing at the drass tell she was naked as a j bird in front of everyone Amethyst kicked it away and crossed her arms "fuck" boy was she mad. Ryuko covers Ryia's eyes as Gamagori takes off his jacket and hands it to Amethyst blushing. "Here" He said. "don't ever let me do anything like that again" Amethyst put on Gamagori jacket. "But Ame-nii we was matching….and you looked so cute…" Ryia said removing Ryuko's hand. " iam sure it was cute but that is more your thing Ryaia not mine" Amethyst buttoned up the jacket she was wearing. Ryia looks down a bit sad as she goes over and sits next to Satsuki. Amethyst got a good smell of Gamagori's jacket "oh" she snuggled in to it. "Maybe you two should head home, it's starting to get late." Ryuko said. "what" Amethyst snapped out of her daydream. "I said that it's getting late and you two should go home." Ryuko said a bit worried. "Look at Ryia, she just sat down and she's fast asleep." Satsuki said looking at Ryia who's asleep against her. "yeah ok i need my close any way are you ready Gamagori" she looked over at him. Gamagori nods still blushing a bit. Amethyst took off with him to his house. Satsuki picks Ryia up and takes her to her room. Gamagori leads her to her room still blushing. "fucking girl she needs to get out of my head I hate her" Amethyst dropped the jacket.

Gamagori heads to his room. Amethyst paced back and forth naked in his home thinking. Gamagori lays on his bed thinking. Amethyst comes stomping into his room naked "what did that bitch do every one looked mortified" Amethyst demanded to know. "Ryia introduced to her her Lolita club." He said. "fuck me did anyone tell her that I don't remember anything when she takes over? fuck we could have sex for all know" Amethyst was way frated and pissed off she did not know what she had said. "We didn't have sex, if fact, most of the week Ryia was dragging you/her all over the place." he said blushing. " what am I going to do" she sat down on the bed still naked she sighed then it hit her she was naked in Gamagori's house in his room with him laying on the bed. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" Amethyst screamed and pulled the blankets form underneath Gamagori and wrapped herself in it up to her head and flop on the bed "why am I such and ass hole" she mumbled. He chuckles and gets up and gets her a shirt. "Here" He said handing her the shirt. she put it on "thank you, you are being very nice to me and i have been a bitch to you you do still have a kind heart" she smiled behind her hair " I guess that is why I like you so much" She blushed. "Amethyst, I've always loved you, and I always will." He said looks at her blushing a heart pounded against her rib cages "Ira" she laid her head in his abs "you're a big old jack ass" she sighed looking at him. "But you love me, I know you do, deep down." He said softly. "yeah you maybe right" she fell asleep. He smiles and covers them up.

Amethyst could not sleep so she sat on the balcony around 3am the moon was out the warm all blow all around her. Gamagori just slept. " I don't know what to do my head say stay away from him my heart is telling me to love him" she guntted very loud. "Listen to your heart" Ryia whispers from on the roof. "what in the fuck" Amethyst looked up "what the hell are you spying on me now?"Ryia shrugs. "Playboy-sans house has the best view of the stars." She said laying back against the roof looking up. Amethyst sighed throwing the top have of her body over the railing letting her hair fly in the wind. Ryia lays up there watching the stars. "so how much did you hear?" she asked looking at Ryia upside down. "Just about the whole thing." She said. "fuck I'm so weak" Amethyst sat back up. "I might not know much...but i know that playboy-san loves you very much" Ryia said looking at her. "iam just confused I don't know what to do" Amethyst sighed looking back into the room seeing Gamagori laying there he was on his side his arm out his hair down. "Tell him how your feel, Ryu-nii always says it's good to talk about your feelings. If you keep them inside it'll hurt you" Ryia said. "I don't know if I can everytime I try I end up yelling" Ryia laies there thinking. "You know what, you need to get your mind off of it, why don't you come with my club and me tomorrow?" Ryia said smiling. "oh no you did that to me once is there a dance club or something I love to dance" Amethyst looked at Ryia. "We're not doing anything bad, we're just going over to the next town to get fabric for our next project, besides, Sat-nii said that if I can't get someone to go with us as a supervisor she's either sending Playboy-san or Ryu-nii. You know how much fun they kill." She said.

"alright come get me when you are ready to go you know Gamagori is going to want to go to make sure we both are safe you know how he is" Amethyst ran her fingers thru her hair. Ryia smiles. "Thanks Ame-nii!" Ryia said jumping up. "yeah see you in the morning" Ryia nods and jumps off the roof and heads back home. Amethyst layed back down with Gamagori she laid her head on his arm that was accosted her side of the bed and got close he laid his arm around in his sleep she let a little smile pull at her lips. Amethyst only got an hour of sleep so before Gamagori got up she was doing pull ups on a bar that was outside. "Ame-nii!" Ryia yelled running towards her giggling. Amethyst jumped down "hey" Amethyst was tired. "Are you ready for after school?" Ryia asked jumping up and down. "yeah sure am" Gamagori walked out in his uniform "don't be late lady's" he said walking by. Ryia sticks her tongue out at him as the bell rings. "Come on, School time" Ryia yelled running after Gamagori who in her actual uniform. "right don't want to be late" Amethyst said in a mocking way towards Gamagori and crossed her arms trying to get up to where they are. Ryia had caught up and has managed to sit on Gamagori's shoulders. Amethyst remembered when Gamagori would put her up on his shoulder to how she loved that, she would put her arm around him he would hold her legs Amethyst sighed in a love storck way. Ryia hums to herself. Amethyst did all she could do to keep herself awake for the school day and she keep getting yelled at by the hall nazy Gamaori for not having the right uniform on. Ryia hits Gamagori. "Be nice to Ame-nii playboy-san, otherwise i'll order to wear THAT outfit after school." She yelled at him. Gamagori just walked away.

After school Amethyst was walking from the school. "Ame-nii!" Ryia yelled glomping her. "shit hi Ryia" Ryia giggles. "Are you ready?" She asked. "lets go see if i can relax a little bit" Amethyst said. "Ok, Here, the club room should be empty right now, if you wanna go there you can, I gotta go talk to sat-nii." Ryia said smiling. "sure" they walked. Ryia smiles and hums. "so what are you working on Ryia" Amethyst asked. "My clubs in charge of the decorating for the school festival." Ryia said smiling. "oh cool what festival?" "The Cultural festival" Ryia said. "oh that sounds fun is it fun?" Amethyst was very in to it now. "Loads" Ryia said smiling. When is it i want to go" They got to were they going."Its in two weeks." She said opening the club room door. Inside there was an array of colored streamers and decorations. "wow this is going to be a big thing hm? i'll stay here and wait for you ok" Amethyst looked around. Ryia nods and heads over to the student council room. Amethyst looks around and finds a boombox she turned it on it was nice classic music with a good beat Amethyst stated to sway her hips as she looked on. Ryia talks to Satsuki. Amethyst went on dancing with her self she put up her arms like she had a partner and spun around. Ryia finishes and skips back to the club room. Amethyst was moving around the room like she was floating. Ryia hears the music and peeks in through the window and smiles as Gamagori walks up. for one's Amethyst looked relaxed and happy she danced around the floor her hair swirling around her.

Ryia sees Gamagori and smirks and pushes him into the room and slams the door closed. Amethyst was close to the music so she did not hear anything she just went on dancing to the beat of her own heart. He watches her almost hypnotized by her movements. the movement of her hips to her being on her tippy toes to her hair flowing with her beautiful body. Gamagori watched her. she got closer to him she turned around and opened her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks "um you're not Ryia" she stumble over her words. "No, but I was hoping maybe for the next dance." He said offering his hand. she looked at his hand and put her little hand in to his big one for a big man his hands were soft and very gentle. He smiles gently and starts dancing with her. she looked up at him as they glided acrossed the floor the one thing that sucks about being short is you can't lay your head on you're tall guys shoulder but she danced anyway with him. "its been a very long time since we danced" she said being twirled around. "It's been too long" He said smiling down at her. Outside Ryia smiled as she recorded the whole thing. Gamagori took her by the waist and pick her up and sat her on his arm and held her other hand and danced "there that's better" she smiled.

Ryia giggles continues recording them not noticing Ryuko behind her. Amethyst had a smiled on her face. "oh is that a smile I see?" Gamagori asked "no" she hid behind her hair. "I take this as your doing Ryia." Ryuko said at her. Ryia nods. "I said that I would get them together, so thats what im doing." She said smiling. "you don't have to hide from me Amethyst you know that" Gamagori said pushing back her hair seeing both her eyes. She blushed "I could always be myself around you" she wigged out of his arm's she groaned in pain putting her hand on her head. "fuck". Ryia and Ryuko watches them from outside the room. "are you alright Amethyst" Gamagori tried to help her, She puts him away "I-I'm confused" she walked fast to the door. Ryia sees this and quickly hides her camera in her bag and opens the door smiling. "AME-NII" Ryia yelled hugging her. Amethyst moves out of the way holding her head "I cant...i can't" is all Amethyst said walking away. Ryia crashes into Gamagori and jumps back up and turns around to Amethyst. "Ame-nii, are you ok?" Ryia asked frowning. all you hear is Amethyst yelling and the door to the outside slam. Ryia stands there a bit confused then turns around. "What did you do to her Playboy-san?" Ryia asked frowning pointing her finger at him. "I did nothing to her, I thought we were getting along but there much be more confusion in her heart then I thought" Gamagori sighed "when I was two star she was a no star we both were very young I made her happy and he made me happy, I got thrown in to more work for Lady Satsuki and she wanted me to be a 3 star and a personal bodyguard to her, It meant a better life for Amethyst and I when I went and told Amethyst she thought i was picking my job over her when I was thinking of her when I took it she took off, the next day I went to go talk to her but she had left all together I had lost the love of my life so I throw myself in my work but seeing her again made me happy but she still thinks I love my work more and I don't and they other Amethyst don't help" Gamagori sat down and put his head in his hands and sighed.

Ryia stands there and thinks then smiles. "Ryu-nii, can you make sure everyone stays here until I get back? I have an idea."Ryia said smiling. "Ryia I think it's best to let them figure.." "Thanks Nii-chan!" Ryia said running off. "It out by themselves…." Ryuko finished watching her and sighs looking back at Gamagori. "Amethyst had that look in her eyes she will never find her Amethyst took off it may be weeks before she comes back its not going to be pretty when she does" Gamagori sighed.


	4. Break time

Ryia skips into the council room and do Satsuki. "Hey nii-chan…" Ryia said sweetly. "what do you want Ryia" Satsuki was in joying her tae. "I want you to give Gama-san a break….maybe he and Ame-nii can then patch things up." She said. "Gamagori can take as much time as he needs Amethyst is a very confused girl and there is some hurt in there to" Satsuki said. Ryia smiles and hugs her. "Thank NII-chan!" Ryia yelled smiling and runs out. "oh and Ryia let her figure it out herself alright" Satsuki smiled at the girl. Gamagori was feeling so sad now for not just making her listen to him. Ryia runs in. "Playboy-san!" Ryia yelled smiling. Gamagori jumped up hoping Amethyst was wit her but she was not his head went back into his hand. "Get up and go find Ame-nii. Sat-nii said said you're relieved of your duties until you and Ame-nii get back together." She said smiling. "she will just run away from me" he sighed. "that's why you go after her, explain to her what happened" She said. Gamagori just sat there. She frowns and crosses her arms. "Are you just going to let Ame-nii just leave again? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up" Ryia yelled. Gamagori looked up at her, he got up and started walking to go and find Amethyst. it was way late at night when he came home with no Amethyst. Ryia's still in the club room with the members working on the decorations. Gamagori walked by with his head down. Ryia sees him and frowns shaking her head. This went on for a week no matter how much Gamagori looked he could not find her. they all were out sound training new students Gamagori was not in to it he was worried.

* * *

Hey all. Sorry this chappie is short. this is a paragraphy that really didn't fit into either chapter so it got one of it's own hehe.


	5. Fight

Out of nowhere a wip came flying at Gamagori, he knocked it out of his way. He looked and Amethyst came flying out of the trees and drawn back her fist Gamagori blocked it " you son of a bitch!" Amethyst growed "thats right let out your anger Amethyst" "you bet you're fucking ass I will"

Everyone watched. Amethyst jumped back and slid making marks in the sand. her punch left Gamagori's arm stinging it was her 3 star goku uniform along with her normal strength. he let her go her attacks were fast a crazy. "fine you leave me no choice. 3 star goku uniform Assassin" Amethyst took a low stances holding her shirt betting stick. "i'm going to kick your ass!" Amethyst went at him with no hold bars. there was an explosion of power. Ryia ran up and stood next to Satsuki watching. "3 star goku uniform Shackle Regalia" Gamagori was wrapped up from head to toe. "go on wipe me punish me like the bad boy I'm" he stood there waiting for Amethyst. " I will fuck you up" she went after him beating the hell out of him. "oh yeah that's it you know how its done" he laughed.

Amethyst was getting way pissed off. Gamagori yelled as the last hit was mad "3 star goku uniform Scourge Regalia" "you thank your penis frightens me you are sadly mistaken" Amethyst whacked him in the head he did not do a thing. "fine fuck you 3 star transformation Master Assassin" she transformed again she looked like a ninja and you could not see her hands for her face and her hair was pulled back,Ryia looks up at Satsuki. "Did you know she could do that Nii-chan?" Ryia asked as Ryuko joined them. "No, just watch for now Ryia." Satsuki said watching the two battle. "Shackle Regalia you are not the only one who and transform more than once" Gamagori was not finding back he was just holding her off tell she snapped out of it or got tired wish ever comes first. Amethyst was a ray of light she was so fast, she threw hidden blades at him from her sleeve but they were not working. "FINE YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR THIS YOU ASS FUCKER 3 STARE FINAL FORM" there was a big explosion that sucked you in and spit you back out. when the smoked cleared Amethyst soot there part of the way naked. " final execution Assassin matrix boy are you fucked she growled . Ryuko cover Ryias eyes sweat dropping a bit. "Ryu-nii, i wanna watch…" Ryia whined trying to remove her hand. Amethyst was panting from being pissed off and tired "Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed" to altam form 3 stars going at it. there sword called. "fucking tell me why you don't love me Ira? why do you love your work more does it make you feel the way I" She went at him not stopping for anything.

"Amethyst open your eyes and you're heart I'm right here in front of you look past the hate and pain I have always been here for you" his works started to ring in her head. Ryia freed herself from Ryukos grip. "Come on Ame-nii, you're smarter then this, realize he loves you…." Ryia whispered. she went at him again. "you are wrong work called your name and went with her and you forgot about me" she scared flying up in the air. Gamagori could feel her power drawing and changed back, Amethyst came flying back at him, she was so weak he grabbed her arm and stopped her she stood in front of him panting. He grabbed both her arms "I make you listen to me this time" she tried to get away but was to tired. Amethyst I'm here look see its me" He put her hand on his cheek and smiled at her, "I did not pick work over you i took it to give you a better live, you my girl and ill do anything for you I know you know that, and you have Ryuko Lady Satsuki and Ryia who love you, but most of all I love you Amethyst me, Ira Gamagori you big guy, facethe one who takes you out of the ran when its cold who holds you in the night when its cold or you're scared" her head turned to up to him or so it looked like with her hood up. "i-it c-can't be that simple" she stammered. "yes it can it can be this simple" he pulled her close and kissed her. She tried to fight it but he keep going "no" he kissed her" Ira don't" he just keep kissing her, Tell it all hit her like a mack truck and kissed him back. He got her, she looked at him. Ira sweetie i'm sorry so sorry" she cry and hard. he held her close and pulled back her hood. "don't worry Amethyst like I said befor I never stopped loving you and I never will" he kissed her head as she smiles. "YAY!" She yelled.

Gamagori walked over to where everyone was just comforting Amethyst. Ryia smiles up at her. Amethyst clung to Gamagori or tyred to she was so tired and her body hurt so she just laid limp in his arms she went back to normal black 3 star goku uniform. "don't worry Ryia she will be alright just give her a few days" Gamagori smiled. Ryia smiles and nods.


	6. Pasts

Gamagori smiled and walked back home to take care of Amethyst. Ryia watched smiling. " Ira" Amethyst asked looking up at him "shhh don't worry you're are fine its alright love" he kissed her cheek. Ryia heads back to the club room. Gamagori walked into his room and tried to lay her down on the bed, she grabbed on to him "no" she whispered "its alright you home I'm going to clean you up and banges you up ok" "ok" she whispered she sat on the bed as he got a little tub of water and banges. Ryia thinks. Amethyst took off her shirt and let him tend to her, she really beat herself up he fixed her up. "let me know if it hurts ok" Gamagori said pushing her hair over one shoulder. She just sat there with her head down in front of him, Gamagori lightly watched her back she had s lots of bruising, she tensed up a little bit but was ok after a bit. She did not say or anything she just sat there. "Amethyst its ok love you safe I'm here" She turned around and sat in front of him, she looked up at him, her face was red from crying he pushed back her hair her eyes were beautiful. He kissed her softly on the lips, she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her neck making her shiver. she put on the shirt that he had given to her after he banged her all up. He had gone to clean up the water and things.

Amethyst sat on his bed waiting for him. He came back into the room. "you going to lay with me right?" she asked as a child would has her father. "always love always" He kissed her pushing her back on the bed "now its time for you to get warm and heal" he covered her up as he laid her head on his chest. she heard his heartbeat. "Oh Ira there is a sound I miss, you strong loving heart beat, I love you big man" she pecked his chest where she was laying. Ryia smiles and sews happily. Gamagori wache Amethyst as she fell asleep. Ryia hums to herself smiling. Amethyst did not seep good at all she awoke in a fright she had a bad dream and she was in pain from her injuries she had the swats to she sat there panting "shit" she just sat there. Ryia was asleep in the club room working on a special project. Gamagori was sleeping. Amethyst got up to go see Ryia she just put on shorts and a big shirt of Gamagori's and went to see Ryia. Ryia sleeps on some of the fabric she was sewing. "shit she is sleeping I wont but her" Amethyst tured and round and there was Gamagori. "what on earth are you doing?" "I had a bad dream and I thought Ryia was up" Amethyst winced in pain. Gamagori looked over at Ryia and sighs. "i was on my way back anyway why did you get up for?" she looked at him. "I was worried about you, you're injured and shouldn't be moving around that much." Gamagori said blushing a bit. Amethyst blushed looking down "I'm sorry Ira". "It's fine, you're safe and thats what matters" He said. she held his hand wanting to go home .

He smiles as Ryuko shows up to collect Ryia. "Ryuko take Ryia home the silly girl" Gamagori picked up Amethyst "this silly injured girl is going back to bed" He blushed setting her on his arm. Ryuko smiles. "Thats what i came here for." Ryuko said. "night Ryuko" Amethyst did a little wave then looked at Gamagori, his shirt was open and he was in swat pants. Ryuko gathers Ryia and locks the club room before taking Ryia home. Amethyst just stared at Gamagori as they went home. Gamagori walks. she just stares at him, his copper skin his blond hair his arched eyebrows his well toned body it was like she was being held by him for the first time again. Gamagori gets home and opens the door. He sat her down on the bed she did not take her eyes off of him. "Amethyst I did not change in the last 5mins you were staring at me" he smiled. she blushed brightly "sorry" she dropped her head. He smiles and gently kisses her forehead. it was a sleepless night for her even after Gamagori fell asleep, the moon was replaced by the sun that came in to the open window.

Ryia starts knocking on the door. "come in" Amethyst said sating in bed stell. "Ame-nii!" Ryia yelled running in. "not so loud Gamagori is sleeping, what's up?" Amethyst looked tired and sad. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come help me with a few things in the club room, since Sat-nii excused you from school until you're healed and I don't really have to go to classes yet I was going to work on more of the decorations for the festival." She said smiling. "that sounds like fun as long as its ok with the disparity chair over here" She looked over at a sleeping Gamagori. Ryia chuckles. "I don't think he'll protest much, it's going to mostly be cutting fabric and sewing." Ryia said smiling. "i have not tried moving yet so i may be in some pain but I'll be fine" she smiled. "I promise it's not going to be anything exhilarating." She said smiling. "ok it would be fun so see more of what you did" Amethyst looked at Gamagori. Ryia smiles. "alright let's go" Amethyst got up slowly cuz she was hurting a little bit she already had her shorts and shirt on so she was good to got. Ryia smiles and hums. they go to her place and Amethyst sat down and smiled at Ryia.

Ryia had cleaned up some and had several boxes of decorations put aside already. "what is the theme of the party? Amethyst asked. "This year we're doing Japanese tradition. Nii-chan thought that we needed to go back to our traditional lifestyles at least once a year so we are." Ryia said "oh wow with like food and all that traditional stuff? oh i can't wait hey Ryia you want to help me pick out something for the fastablu? I'm sure I can get Ira to buy" she giggled a little. Ryia nods. "Don't worry about that...I got everything covered." She said smirking. "oh you do? should I be worried? but then again to see Ira in traditional japanese closing..." Amethyst trailed off. Ryia giggles. "what" Amethyst looked at her. "Nothing." She said giggling. "hmmhm how many more days till its starts?". "5 days." She said smiling. "Oh. cool i cant wait go to it should be fun" Amethyst winched in pain. "You ok Ame-nii?" Ryia asked frowning. "yeah I just get little stocks of pain here and there just don't say it to loud Ira will do some yelling" Amethyst yawned. Ryia nods. "is there anything I can help you with?" Amethyst looked around. Ryia thinks. "Not much right now, just keep me awake." She said. "just take a nap we all know when Ira find me where I'm going to get a talking to" Amethyst was looking at the fabric Ryia had it was beautiful. "I don't have time for a nap...I still have to get year 4 hallway's done yet, and we're down to half of our club because of other clubs." Ryia said. "thats a lot of work wish i would help but I have trouble walking I can't believe I went off on Ira like that i feel so bad" Amethyst did all she could do to hold back tears. "He loves you that much, He knew that once you got all of your anger out you would be back to normal. Every day you was gone for the first month or two he was out looking for you, after that he just went back to his grouchy self…." Ryia said looking at her.

Amethyst wiped her eyes "he did that?" Amethyst looked up at Ryia. She nods. "After a few months Sat-nee told him to man up and that if he was going to continue to mop that he should go ahead and graduate. But he wanted to wait for you." She explained. "he did not have to wait for me, I guess I should have not yelled at him about his work everything he does if or me god I'm a bad person" Amethyst put her head in her hands. "Everything he did was for you Ame-nee, He doesn't want you hurt, he figured if he took the job, you'd be able to live a happy safe life." Ryia said hugging her gently. "my mind was so clouded by hate that my love for him was drowning in hate that man never did anything to me I have no idea why I let my hate drowned my love" Amethyst grabbed her head "ow fuck!" she grunted. "Are you ok Ame-nee?" Ryia asked worried. "yeah she is fighting me aigna it sucks" Amethyst smiled a little. Ryia watches her worried. "If you want to go back home Ame-nee I understand." Ryia said. "naww its ok ill be just fine I'm sure Ira will come looking for me soon its just a headache" Amethyst pushed back her hair showing off both eyes. "If you're sure…" Ryia said a bit unsure. "yeah she fights sometimes and it makes my head hurt it will stop and it don't help i did not get much sleep last night" Amethyst rubbed her head. Ryia jumps up and goes to a small fridge and grabs a bottle of water. "Do you want this or coffee?" She asked. "oh do you have coffee? that would be nice something warm it was kinda cold this morning" Amethyst smiled.

Ryia nods and makes her some coffee. "I'm sorry Ryia for all this" Amethyst played with her shirt. "It's fine Ame-nee." She said putting the cup in front of her. Amethyst sipped the coffee "this is good thank you". Ryia smiles gently. "do are you almost done with everything for this fun? I can't wait it sounds like it would be a nice time to relax" Amethyst smiled. Ryia nods. "Ryu-nee and Sat-nee won't ever force me to do something I don't want to." Ryia said looking down. "that is a good thing right?" Amethyst looked at her, "They're afraid i'm going to relapse back into my old self. Back before I came to live here." Ryia said. "I don't thank that will happen love you way to loved for anything like that to happen." "Ame-nee, do you remember when I first came here? to live with Ryu-nee and Sat-nee?" Ryia asked. "maybe a little I don't remember a lot of things after I left." Amethyest said.

"When Ryu-nee and Sat-nee found me I was almost dead because of my parents. My parents…..they were horrible people. they constantly beat me and at time I slept outside. They was monsters. One night in particular though, my father was drunk and was beating me, mother was no where to be seen and it was all I could do to remain calm. Finally, after what left like hours he suddenly stopped, That's when I first met Ryu-nee, She had called the cops and she was holding him there while they showed up. She then took me to the hospital, She explained that no child should ever be beaten for something they didn't do. Eventually Sat-nee showed up and she agreed that I should stay with them, That they'll give me a childhood that I deserve, that's why I get away with a lot, they don't want to see me cry like when they found me." Ryia explained looking down.

Amethyst hugged Ryia "I'm sorry that happened to you I'm happy that you are doing much better now I lived in a home with other kids I don't have parents that is why when I found all you guys and Ira I knew what family is all about.' Ryia hugs Amethyst. "Ame-nee you know you're part of our family, no matter what happens." She said. "that makes me happy" Amethyst smiled. Ryia smiles big. "Hey Ame-nee, can you keep a secret?" Ryia asked smirking. "i sure can" Amethyst smiled. "There's actually two reasons for the festival this year." Ryia said smirking. "oh is there now? do tell" Amethyst lend in pulling back her hair showing both her eyes. "Ryu-nee said not to say anything but it's also to celebrate Sat-nees birthday." Ryia said grinning. "oh hehe nice one Ryia that will be fun" Amethyst giggles a little bit. Ryia smiles giggling. "can i know the other one?" Amethyst asked very courteous. Ryia smiles. "That one I can't tell you" She said grinning. Awwww you're no fun oh what did you get her for birthday?" There was a knock at Ryia's door "Ryia is Amethyst with you? she was not at home when I got up I don't want her out to long" Gamagori said though the door. "Shes fine playboy-san, she's with me, what could possibly happen?" Ryia said smiling. "you're talking to me and the most precious thing I have in my life do you really want me to make a list" Gamagori walked in the room Amethyst blushed at his words. Ryia giggles. "See, I told ya he loves you" Ryia said turning around facing Amethyst. Amethyst hid behind her hair as Gamagori got closer to the just smiled innocently. Amethyst could see Gamagori's had he was standing that close to her she blushed even more.

Ryia looks back and forth at them. Amethyst put her hand in Gamagori's her hand looked like an ant compared to hers her face was way red. Ryia stands there awkwardly. Amethyst pulled her hand away really fast and turned her body away "s-sorry" Ryia watches her as Gamagori looks down. "Are you feeling ok Amethyst?" He asked. "yes...no...maybe... I have no idea" Amethyst stumbled over everything she was trying to say or not trying to say she was feeling like her and Gamagori just started dating again so her happy side was trying to come out, no her other side happy but just Amethyst happy. "come on, i'll take you back home" He said offering her his hand. "how about something to eat i'm hungry" Amethyst took his hand. "I'll make you anything you want" He said. "Ryia to can she come?" Amethyst looked up at him this time. Gamagori nods. "Sure" He said smiling. Amethyst smiled at him "come on Ryia lets get some food" Amethyst held on to Gamagori's hand as they walked back to the house. Ryia nods and follows.

* * *

Hope Everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter is probably one of the impacted as You got both little Ryia's abusive childhood and Amethyest's problems.


	7. eventful breakfast and A dinner invite

They got back to the house and Amethyst takes her meds you know for the penalty bitch, she sat next to Ryia. Ryia watches Gamagori look through the cupboards. Amethyst got out some stuff to eat, "i'll make some bacon and cheese omelets I love them"Gamagori takes the stuff from her, "I'll make them, you just sit down and relax." He said smiling. Amethyst looked at him "um ok?" she was a little confused. Gamagori chuckles and starts cooking as Ryia giggles a bit from the table. Amethyst tried to help him. He sighs and picks her up and sits her next to Ryia, "I have everything under control, sit tight ok?" He said. Amethyst blushed but smiled at him "ok Ira" Ryia smirks at them as Gamagori heads back to the stove. "that was the first time i got kicked out of a kitchen" Amethyst giggled. "Told ya he worried about you." Ryia said smiling. "yeah I know, what more can we do to day?" Amethyst watched Gamagori. Ryia thinks frowning a bit. "what's wrong Ryia" Ryia shakes her head. "I just got a weird feeling something bad's going to happen today." She said softly. "what do you feel like is going to happen?" "I dont know, just something bad." She said softly. "its ok Ryia don't worry" Amethyst patted her head and smiled.

Ryia nods smiling a bit. Amethyst went back to watching Gamagori. Ryia thinks. Amethyst got up and started walking toward Gamagori as he back was turned. Gamagori stands there cooking. Amethyst tries and takes something off the table to help. Gamagori looks down at her. "I told you that i got things under control." He said. "I'm not doing anything just standing there" she squeaked. He nods and leans down. "Then you won't mind me doing this." He said and kissed her. she blushed but kissed him back 'N-not at all" she giggled a little. He chuckles. Amethyst lend in to him. He smiles gently still cooking. she watched him cook he looked over at her and with his free hand and one finger rub the part of her head that had no hair, this made her purr she love having her head rubbed. Ryia grins and takes out her phone and starts snapping pictures. "hmm now that is not fair you know where to touch me...I mean where I like to be touched no I mean the place where it feels good...NO! i mean um fuck it you know what I mean" Amethyst blushed and turned her head. Ryia smirks and continues to snap pictures. "what is that sound" Amethyst looked around. Ryia stops and hides her phone. Amethyst looked over at Ryia.

Ryia's just sitting there acting bored. Amethyst went back to helping. Ryia smirks. Amethyst grabbed her neck her body was starting to hurt. Ryia watches her. Amethyst sat on the table getting a good look at the back of Gamagori she blushed. Gamagori continues to cook as Ryia smirks behind her. You could see that Amethyst was checking out Gamagori. Ryia watches smirking. Amethyst could see every muscle in his back though his shirt she could not hold in it so she squealed she put her hand over her mouth. Ryia looks over. "You ok Ame-nee?" Ryia asked. "y-yes just fine" her face was red. Ryia chuckles. "Ryia shut up" Amethyst blushed. Ryia smiles innocently while sending the pictures to one of her friends. "is it ready yet Ira?" Amethyst asked getting off the table and leaning on him, everyone call him Gamagori but Amethyst was the only one who got away with calling Ira his first name he love it when she called him that. "Yep." He said finishing up the omelets. Amethyst smiled she was hungry. He sets the plates down in front of everyone. Amethyst just ate hers right down. Ryia giggled watching her before putting ketchup on her omelet before eating. Amethyst did not say much just ate up her food. Ryia and Gamagori eat. Amethyst got done with her food and started eating Gamagori's food. Ryia looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "what I'm hungry" Amethyst looked at her. She shakes her head giggling.

Amethyst leaned against Gamagori and sighed. "Well, I have some sewing to finish up. Oh, Sat-nee wanted me to tell you that you're both invited to dinner tonight at 6." Ryia said smiling. "realy? what kind of dinner do i have to dress up?" Amethyst gave a look of like please anything but that. Ryia giggles. "Don't worry, it'll just be the five of us, you don't have to dress up." She said. "oh thank god, i don't have anything nice even though i do wear a skcret but with shouts underneath i just don't like them" Amethyst hugged Ira's arm. Ryia giggles. "Well, see ya tonight!" She said then ran off. "that sounds like fun right Ira" she looked at him. "I guess….." He said unsure. "you don't thank they are planning anything do you?" now that Amethyst thanks about it is Ryia. "With a girl like Ryia its hard to say what she's dragged everyone into." He said. "that is true what should we do?" she looked at him again. "I guess we go to dinner tonight." He said sighing. "ill have to find something I can put on to hid all my banges" she looked down at her feet. "No matter what you wear you'll be beautiful." He said. Amethyst blushed "r-realy Ira" "Really." He said and kissed her. she blushed and kissed him back "Ira you a big flirt you know that" Amethyst smiled up at him. "I know it and you love it." He smirked. "that is true one if many things I love about you Ira" she giggled a little. He chuckles and kisses her again. She put her hands on his chest as she went on to tippy toes to reach him better. He picks her up and holds her while kissing her. she giggled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, it felt like she was kissing him for the first time.

He continues to kiss her. she runs her fingers thru his hair she was the only one who could touch his smiles in the kiss. then she thought about it "Ira we cant do this...can we?" she looked at him and smiled rubbing her nose against his. "Only if you want to" He said softly. She looked at him, "I would love nothing more but I don't know if I can, I love you Ira you have to know that I just think I need figure myself out first so i don't hurt you that is the last thing I want" She ran her fingers loving though his hair, her soft touches was making him purrr. "I understand, you know i'll wait for you." He said running his thumb along her skull. "don't let me go ok never again" she laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't, I promise you that." He said holding her. she snuggled into his neck "good". He smiles softly at her. she sat up and lend back a little bit making the shirt she had on fall off her shoulder it was one of Gamagori's shirts after all it stops at the top of her boobs. He gulps and blushes looking away. she smiled and kissed his cheek he still had his school boy charm. "what to you thank the dinner is all about" she asked him. "No clue, it probably has something to do with the festival and Ryia." He grumbled. "yeah you could be right oh! I hope i get my new 3 star goku uniform I asked for a black and gold one" she smiled and rubbed his cheek with her finger.

He chuckles lightly. "oh you like that hm?" she rubbed his cheek again. He smirks and picks her up. "oh hello" she giggled and smiled at him she was starting to feel happy again. "Hello" He says and kisses her. she giggled and kissed him "what are you doing silly" "I'm loving my angel." He said. She looked at him "me Ira you're angel?" she blushed. "Yep, you're my angel, Someone who can never do any wrong." He said. "Oh Ira" she kissed him tipping his head up He smiles and lets her. she rubbed his neck "we should get ready to go" she kissed him again. He nods kissing back. "Yea, probably should shouldn't we?" He said. "yeah its almost time to go" She laid her head on shoulder. He softly kisses her head. She smiled and wiggled out of his arms to go look for somthing kinda nice, but all she had was her normal uniform and the normal close. Gamagori goes to look for some nice clothes also. "they Ira do you thank this is ok" she walked in on him as he was shirtless she just stared at him he still had nice body, she was in a skirt and a shirt with shorts under the shirt. "It'll be fine, Ryia did say it was just going to be the 5 of us at their house." He said.

She grabbed the bottom of her skirt and bit her lip and blushed a little bit. He chuckles watching her. "if you say so i guess it looks ok" she went on playing with her skirt. He chuckles pulling his shirt on. "you look very handsome Ira" she smiled. He blushes a bit. she giggled a little "as long as this looks ok i'm ready to get going". He nods and takes her hand leading her out of the house. She held his hand for it was little dark out and she did not like the dark very much. He held her hand lightly walking towards the Kiryuin house. "I hope the food is good I'm hungry" she smiled squeezing his hand. He chuckles. "you just ate a few hours ago." he said. "yeah I know i don't know why but i'm just hungry again, I hope i'm not getting sick" she looked down. Gamagori looks at her a bit concerned.


	8. Dinner and presents

They got to the house and knocked on the door. Ryia runs up to the door and opens it smiling. "hi Ryia we are here" Amethyst smiled. Ryia smiles. "It'll be a few more minutes until dinner but sat-nee and ryu-nee are in the parlor." Ryia said "the parlor fancy" Amethyst did not let go of Ira's hand. Ryia skips the way to the parlor. Amethyst was looking around the big house it was very big and beautiful. Ryia skips into a room humming. they walked into the room. "Amethyst, Gamagori, good to see you made it."Satsuki said smiling. "thank you for inviting us to you're beautiful home Satsuki its very nice" Amethyst pulled at her skirt again. "You know you're welcomed here anytime" Satsuki said. "thank you very much Even Ira's house is beautiful I guess it comes with being a 3 star" Amethyst smiled. "We like to praise our students with their hard work." Satsuki said. Amethyst smiled "so whats up" Amethyst asked. "I just figured it's been awhile since we've all had dinner together like we use to." Satsuki said. "Ryia wouldn't shut up about it" Ryuuko mumbled crossing her arms. "That sounds like much fun its have been a long time and we all need to get caught up on things, and I'm sure the food it going to awesome" Amethyst tightened her grip on Ira's hand. "YAY!" Ryia yelled dancing around.

Amethyst looks up at Ira and smiles. Gamagori smiles softly back at her. Amethyst sat next to Ryuko and just talked about old times when they went to school and how many times Amethyst got in trouble. Ryia kept humming to herself smirking and looking at everyone. "Ryuko you remember the food fight" Amethyst was giggling. Ryuuko nods, "We decided a bad time to see who was stronger." She said smiling. "Ira was so mad at us" Amethyst giggled looking up at him. "Proper students shouldn't be throwing food." He said. "I was never a proper student" Amethyst laughed even harder. "That's true…." He mumbled as Ryia watches them. "oh come on you know you liked yelling at me back then i was so cute then" Ametyst giggled. He chuckles. "You're cute now so it doesn't matter." He said smirking. Amethyst blushed and smiled and lend in to him. He smiles and lets her. "whens supper I'm hungry" Amethyst coughed. "It should be here shortly." Satsuki said. "what are we having" Amethyst coughed again. "Pot roast with roasted vegetables, rolls, then a strawberry short cake for dessert." the butler said suddenly with the food. "that sounds awesome" Amethyst smiled. Ryia hums swinging her legs under the table as the butler makes his way around the table serving each person their plate.

Amethyst looks at the table unsure at where to start with all the silverware and plates, she had never had such a fancy diner. Ryia smiles putting BBQ sauce on her pot roast. Amethyst was feeling a little out of place at this table but she knows she was with friends. Gamagori smirked at her. "Second fork on the right." He whispered trying not to chuckle. She blushed and smiled "thank you" she whispered back. Gamagori smirks and eats. they talked and ate and it was good Amethyst had not had a good meal like that in long time. After dinner and dessert Ryia sneaks out of the room smirking. Amethyst was happy with her friends and Ira, but she knows there a lot more she needs to do before she can fully give her self to Ira like she wants to. Ryuuko looks around. "Hey, where'd Ryia go?" She asked frowning."oh shit the out and about" Amethyst said. "She probably didn't go far, it's dark out…." Satsuki started when Ryia bursted back into the room grinning with a stack of boxes.

Amethyst held Ira's hand as she came back in. "what you got there Ryia" Amethyst asked. "PRESENTS!" Ryia yelled smiling. Everyone just looked at each other. Ryia giggled and went around putting a box in front of it's owner. "I-is this for me? Amethyst asked cuz this is the first gift she has gotten. Ryia giggles nodding. Amethyst started to open it. Ryia smiles watching everyone. "oh wow" Amethyst got a look at what Ryia had gave to her. Ryuko and Satsuki pulls out their articles of clothing. "Um….Ryia, what the hell is this?" Ryuko asked looking at the kimono. "You're presents, I made everyone outfits for the festival!" Ryia yelled as Gamagori, Ryuko and Satsuki sweatdropped. Amethyst held up the kimono it was black and pink and had cherry blossoms on it. Ryia giggles. "So what cha think?" She asked smiling. I love it i cant wait to put it on" Amethyst loved it. Ryia smiled. "Is this what you've been working on the past month?" Ryuko asked. "uh huh, I figured, everyone's always so nice to me I want to do something nice back. Especially to you Ryu-nee and Sat-nee" She said looking down. "Ryia i cant wait to put this on It's so beautiful what do you think Ira" she looked at him all happy. "You'll look beautiful in it." Gamagori said opening his box revealing a light and navy blue yutaka.

Amethyst blushed and smiled "oh my that is beautiful to" Ryia grins as Gamagori looks at it blushing a tint. Amethyst patted Ira's hand and smiled. Ryia skips over to Ryuuko and grins as she opens her box and pulls out a red and black kimono made to look like Sengatsu. "Ryuko you are going to so nice in that, Ryia you are awesome" Amethyst smiled. Ryia shrugs. After a little bit and everyone was a little tipsy Amethyst was tired and wanted to go home, so she said her goodbyes and her and Ira went home, when they got home Amethyst got in the shirt that Ira had given her and sat on the bed Ira came in and layed on his bed. "Ira I have a strange and embarrassing question for you" Amethyst blushed and pushed back her hair so he could see both her eyes. "What is it?" He asked looking at her. "umm what is your view on um haha...sex?" she blushed so bad you could see it. He stops and looks at her blushing a bit. "just out of curiosity it was not like i was asking you to" She blushed more. "Well, if was with just anyone I would wait until marriage, but with you….i'll wait until you're ready" He said looking at her.

She giggled a little bit she looked at him with both her eyes showing that in itself was rare. "that is what I thought you say, so are we...you know like back together like a couple?" she smiled hoping he would say yes. "Only if you promise to never leave me again" He said pulling her closer to him. "I promise with all my heart, but we have to start over a little bit can you be patient with me?" she asked taking his large hand in her little one. "I will, don't worry." He said. she smiled "I'm very sorry for the way I have acted and I'm sorry if I hurt you Ira" she hung her head. "It's fine, we all do some things that we're not proud of, I knew that you needed to clear your head and get your anger out." He said. she laid her head on his chest and smiled at him, "I love you you know that Ira? you understand me" she smiled. "I love you to." He said. Amethyst got up and got out her kimono. "what do you think?" she draped it over her self. "It looks beautiful on you." He said. "thank you, I can't wait to wear it for the festival" she said putting it back. He smiles and watches her. She went back to bed but she crawled over him and sat on his abs. "I bet I don't look the same as i did back them hum?" she looked at him. "no, but I like the new you" He said smiling."oh do you now" she smiled and lend down a little bit the shirt she had on was big and just covered her boobs. He looks at her and blushes slightly. "yep, though your alternet you I could do without." He said. "you and me both it sucks cuz when she is here I don't remember what she did or said, At least you know what one you want" she smiled and blushed. "I have the one I want right in front of me" He said smiling.

She smiled and took his hand in her "i miss this big strong hands Ira" she put his hand to her cheek. He smiles and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb. she turned her face in to his hand and looked at him lovingly. He smiles gently at her. "Ira will you kiss me?" she looks at him kida pledging. "If that's what you want." He said pulling her close and kisses her gently. she giggled a little into the kiss, His lips were still soft. He continues deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers thru his hair making it fall in his and her face. He slowly nibbles on her bottom lip asking for entrance. "ah ah lover boy" she giggled putting her fingers on his mouth. He looks up at her a bit confused. "you keep that tongue to you self" she giggled. He smiles and kisses her fingers. she giggled. "i need to figure out how to do my hair for the festival" she rubbed his arm. "I think you'll look cute no matter what." He said. "Ira stop it" she blushed "I may just put it back in a ponytail". "Why dont you have the cosmetology club do your hair and nails?" He asked. "i guess I could try and take all this and make it look nice" she waved her hand in front of her face. "You always look nice" He said smirking. " I know i don't thank they can fix it" she giggled. He wraps his arms around her. she ran her her fingers over chest. He smiles and gently kisses her. she kissed him back "you're very kisse tonight" she giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?" He said and kissing her. "when we first started dating all you did was hold my hand for the longest time" she giggled "you were so cute you would blush every time you seen me" she kissed him back. "How could I not? you're the more beautiful being I've ever seen." He said. "you still think that Ira" she rubbed his cheek. "Of course i do, why wouldn't i?" he asks? she pulled her hair all the way back show off her almost bald head and both eyes "this is not cute anymore" she looked at him. "To me it is, you should know that i love you for you, your looks are just an added bonus." He said smiling.

She slammed her face down on his chest, "you have not changed a bit Ira still sweet sweet Ira I feel so stupid for leaving and putting you throw that" she kinda mumbled. He wraps his arms around her. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." He whispered. She layed on top of him making her shirt crawl up her leg, "right a new start right?" she looked up at him "Hi I'm Amethyst" she giggled. "And I'm Ira Gamagori, pleasure to meet you." He said smiling. "you remember when i would sneak out of where I was staying and come over to you house, and we would just lay in each other arms naked that was the best don't you think?" she kissed his cheek. "Only the best." He said smiling. "I hope we can have more night like this just you and I laying in bed" she kissed to his lips. He kisses her back. "We will, with you by my side I will do whatever you want me to." He said. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere Ira I'll stay by you're side" she kissed him. "I wouldn't want it any other way" He said smiling kissing back. she yawned and looked at him with tired eyes and flipped her hair back over her shoulder He holds her close. she fell a sleep on his chest. He smiles and holds her close.


	9. Authors note

Yea so, Hello Everyone. So I've disappeared so much but unfortunately most of my stories will be on hiatus until farther notice. The reason is I had to recently format my computer and stupid me didn't save all of my fanfictions.

The only Fanfiction this will not effect is A new Beginning, which is a Kill la Kill co-lab with my girlfriend on google docs.

Unfortunately along with those missing fanfictions was a little surprise that is ruined now so I might as well say it.

I was working on a Bleach OC fanfiction that involved my OC along with my GFs OC and my best friends OC.

So,Seeing that I have to rewrite everything I'm sorry to say that other than A New Beginning there will be no updates for Freedom, Commitment, or Another Idol Project. Again I am Extremely sorry and I will try to get new chapters typed up and posted as soon as I can.


End file.
